Wines, Silverwares, and Irresistible Charms
by Lost Angel III
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is a rich girl being taken care of by the mansion's butler, Ichigo. Little did Rukia know, the super hot butler has taken a liking to her. Will her feelings develop? Or will she end up in another man's arms? REVISED!
1. Prologue

**Story sounds familiar, eh? :) **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wines, Silverwares, and Irresistible Charms<strong>

**Prologue**

The smug look plastered across his face was ticking her nerves. It made her feel sick and _self-conscious_. She pulled away from his intense gaze and focused ahead, her determination to get out of this _goddamned_ place set.

"I want the white one," Rukia Kuchiki said tiredly, her voice laced with pure irritation and venom.

The man in the tuxedo suit standing before her raised an eyebrow in amusement. He lifted the article of _lacey_ silk in his right hand and examined it with keen eyes. He nodded, as if approving, and handed it to a saleslady who had been holding stacks of the same kind of garment for more than an hour now.

"I supposed you liked it because of the embroidered rabbit, Rukia-_sama_?" the _irritating man_ asked cockily.

"It's none of your concern, Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia stood up from the cushiony couch and settled for the front of the shop. Before stepping outside, she looked back at the ginger-haired man and shot him an evil glare enough to make a horde of elephants dead. "I swear, you'll regret making that _stupid_ schedule! You're a dead meat!"

Once fully outside, Rukia heaved in a sigh of relief. The cool wind gently caressing her body was helping her heated nerves to calm down. Straightening the invisible wrinkles on her blue sundress, she glanced back at the shop's windows and defiantly stared at the back of Ichigo's orange head hoping it would burst into flames.

The bastard! He was enjoying purposely teasing her!

Gritting her teeth, she stomped like a little child.

Who was he anyway? Who was he to set up a schedule in Saturday for _lingerie_ shopping? Just because he was the butler of the house and in-charge of her wellbeing didn't mean he had the right to know which _bras and panties_ she preferred!

Oh the joy of having Ichigo Kurosaki as your butler!

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I know some of you might still be angry because of my sudden deleting of stories. To know more details about it, please visit my profile page. <strong>

**Anyway, in which I mentioned in my explanation that I would rewrite a multi-chaptered IR fic, here it is. "Wines", unlike the other stories, have a draft. So if ever I leave it for a long time, it'll be easier for me to remember the details in every chapter.**

**I hope you guys would still welcome me with open arms. :D  
><strong>

**And oh! Life is still hectic as usual. Expect slow and late updates. Sorry. 3rd year is hell, I tell you. :(**

****Thank you very much and please don't forget to review. PMs are always welcome!****

**~Rui ^^**


	2. Ch1 Knight in Shining Orange?

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the _very_ long wait. I've been extremely busy. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, the faves, and alerts. :D**

**Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wines, Silverwares, and Irresistible Charms<strong>

**Chapter 1- Knight in Shining... Orange?**

The sun was a blazing ball above the skies. Rukia felt a trickle of sweat dribbled down her forehead as she forced herself to focus on the human being blabbering in front of her. However, the said human was not making any sense. So Rukia ought to whip her attention away and averted it to her seatmate, Orihime Inoue, who was busily scribbling doodles on her notebook. She took a little moment to study her classmate's friendly façade before approaching her. She was tall, well-endowed, and had a personality anybody could fall for. She had brownish orange hair that reached down her waist and two hair clips kept her bangs in place.

"Hey, Inoue."

The citrus haired girl squeaked in surprise and turned to face her.

Rukia smiled and pointed to the doodles Orihime had lazily drawn on her notes. "They look cute. Can you draw Chappy for me?" At this, the voluptuous girl blushed but nodded nonetheless. Rukia offered her own notebook and Orihime took it with slightly shaking hands.

"Uh, Kuchiki-san? How do you want me to draw Chappy? Would you like a remake or the original version?"

Rukia contemplated for a moment before a light bulb appeared atop her head. "Can you make both? I want to see the revisions you make and compare it with my own versions."

Orihime gaped at the raven haired girl. "O-Oh! Of course, Kuchiki-san!" She hurriedly started scribbling again and glanced at Rukia from her peripheral vision. She blinked twice when she noticed violet orbs staring intently at her. Blushing, she looked away and continued her task.

Rukia, on the other hand, was more intent on watching the way Orihime expertly stroked lines. Her eyes twinkled brightly as she leaned even closer to the unsuspecting girl.

"Miss Kuchiki!"

An angry voice yelled jolting Rukia from her thoughts. She almost lost her balance and would have fallen from her seat if not for her expert stability skills. She remained rooted on her place as their Math teacher sauntered her way toward her. By this time, everyone in the class was looking at her. Some were gasping from astonishment and some had their eyes almost bulging out from their sockets.

"Explain to me this non-sense now, Miss Kuchiki! What were you doing leaning so close to Miss Inoue? You were supposed to be listening to my lecture!"

Rukia gulped. "Um… Ah… I was… I was just…"

The terror teacher pushed the rim of her glasses up to the bridge of her nose and crossed her arms under her chest. With a seething glare, she said, "For your inability to explain yourself, I give you a one week detention! See me at the office after class hours, Miss Kuchiki!"

Rukia's eyes widened like plates. She could only stare at her teacher's retreating figure as she walked back to her previous spot in front of the class. She felt so small and disoriented. Gulping down the bile in her throat, she glimpsed at Orihime with a weary look on her face.

Orihime looked back at her with the same expression and mouthed the words "I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san" as quietly as she could.

God, she just wanted to see a _new_ version of Chappy and look what she had gotten herself into! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Rukia slumped dejectedly on her chair and pouted. Turning to the window beside her, she placed her cheek on her open palm and stared outside. Sighing, she closed her eyes and opened them just as quick only to see blurs of orange and blue come into her view.

What the hell?

~xXoOoXx~

Standing on top of the Administration Building was an orange haired man holding a telescope. One of his honey amber eyes was looking through the eyepiece of the apparatus deliberately. Beside him, a muscular man with aqua blue hair was setting up a tiny speaker set in his hands.

"Really, I don't see the need why you have to bring all these stuffs with you, Kurosaki," the blue haired man said irritated as his piercing cobalt green eyes swept through the entirety of the campus. "_You_ look stupid stalking the _princess_ with these!"

The orange head, whose name is Ichigo Kurosaki, turned around to meet the glare of his companion with matching intensity. His face, already set into a frown, scrunched even further as he took the earpiece away and placed it on his ear. "It is _not_ 'you', but _us_, Grimmjow. It is _our_ duty to protect the _princess_ with all we have."

Grimmjow stuffed his hands inside his jeans' pockets and haughtily stuck his tongue out at Ichigo. "Doesn't mean we have to stalk her wherever she goes, though. You're a butler, not a babysitter."

Ichigo raised an orange eyebrow while adjusting his coat. He usually wore a black suit with matching coat and pants when he was _in duty_. Right now, he was getting ticked off by what his driver of a companion was trying to imply. He was thankful he had been taught for years how to be a reserved and calm person or else he would have found himself strangling Grimmjow's neck until he was satisfied.

"Oi. Are you even listening to me?"

The butler heard Grimmjow snapped angrily at him. Pulling himself from his thoughts, he adjusted the telescope in his hands and started to zoom it in. He ignored the driver's outrage and focused the telescope on a raven haired girl with petite stature and violet eyes.

"Hmm… not good. She's talking to her seatmate in the middle of lecture," Ichigo whispered solemnly as he darted the focus from the princess to her bubbly seatmate. From what he could remember, the girl's name was Orihime and she was one of the princess' closest friends. Fairly enough, the girl seemed really kind and friendly.

Grimmjow stepped beside him and tried to see through the telescope as well.

Ichigo hissed at him and scowled. "What the hell's your problem, Grimmjow?"

"Hmp." The driver crossed his arms and threw daggers at him. "Just trying to see if you are stalking some other chick." He sat on the ground Indian style and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Ya know, if you are that _obsessed_, you can just hire a spy or a detective."

Ichigo felt his fists clench. He fought the urge to castrate a certain someone's face by taking deep breaths and staring at Rukia's doll-like face. He felt himself relax when she saw her eyes shine and her lips tug into a smile after the Orihime girl handed her a notebook. He adjusted the earpiece to try to listen to their conversation and frowned when the tiny gadget wouldn't budge.

"Dammit, Grimmjow!" He hastily tugged the earpiece away and threw it to the unsuspecting driver. "It's not working! I can't hear a word they're saying!"

"I'm not a fucking electrician, Kurosaki! I don't know how to set up that thing!" Grimmjow retorted just as angry with gritted teeth. He threw the earpiece back and stood up, fuming. "And _goddammit_! It's scorching hot in here! I'm burning!"

"Stop complaining!" Ichigo grounded out as he placed the earpiece back inside his pocket. Without turning away, he concentrated on the telescope and watched resolutely as the scary-looking teacher trudged her way toward the princess. "What's going on?" When he realized the old hag was orating something akin to punishment and detention—her looks were not deceiving, really. He could tell just by one glance—a _bright_ idea popped into his head.

Grimmjow wasn't even paying attention. He was busy trying to wipe the sticky perspiration from his body. He was wearing a light t-shirt and faded jeans, thus, urging his pores to produce more sweat than necessary. Unlike him, the bastard butler had thick coat and pants, making him wonder why the heck the man could still stand without so much as wiping his damn fluids.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo called out, a smirk forming on his face.

Acknowledging the butler with an irritated glare, Grimmjow reluctantly walked beside him and snatched the telescope from his grasp.

Ichigo paid no heed to his rude gesture and just spoke out, "We're getting into action."

Grimmjow leaned away slightly from the long gadget and stared at Ichigo like he had just grown three horns on his head. "Huh?"

"We need to do some _charming_," Ichigo replied huskily with a sexy grin.

Grimmjow could only shudder and pray to god the butler wasn't planning anything stupid. Again.

~xXoOoXx~

This was not good.

Not at all.

Because of chappy, she had to undergo detention!

Ugh. Though because of the lovely creature she had to suffer, she'd never hate it!

Rukia stomped irritably as she exited the classroom. The class had finally ended, signaling the start of her own personal incarceration. With an angry huff, she jogged toward the door and readied herself for hell. Outside, Orihime was leaning silently against the wall, her face loomed down into an obvious sorrow.

"Inoue." Rukia tried to lighten up the mood by smiling.

The usually cheerful girl stepped in front of her and bowed her head in grief. "I'm really sorry, Kuchiki-san." Her eyes were wide and teary.

Rukia felt the sincerity in Orihime's voice as she looked into the gray shades of her doe-like eyes. She felt herself smile from the inside, comprehending she had found a true friend in the guise of Orihime. She was one of the few closest friends she had in this school. Um, actually, she only had two.

"It's OK, Inoue. It's not your fault," she said genuinely happy as she patted the girl's back.

Orihime crooked a smile, a hint of tears in her eyes. "T-Thank you." She wiped the salty liquid from her face and beamed like a child. "I'd like to help you with your detention, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia waved a hand dismissively and laughed lady-like. "It's fine. I'm sure it won't hurt a lot to pay Kasaki-sensei a visit every afternoon in a span of 1 week."

Orihime's face turned from delighted into one of horror. She grabbed Rukia's shoulders and shook her horrendously. "Are you serious, Kuchiki-san? She's like the devil incarnate! You don't know how hideous she can be besides her unsolvable mathematical equations! I have heard of stories of her inflicting pain upon students compelled for detention!"

"Uh." Rukia sweatdropped. "I-I'm sure I can manage." Hell! She wasn't even sure if she could! That monster was the scariest entity she had ever seen in the face of the planet! Whenever Rukia looked at her, she felt like gravity was pulling her down into the deepest depths of the Earth. She had this eerie aura around her—imagine the evil octopus in the Little Mermaid—that always made her want to run away like crazy.

Oh god. After hearing Orihime's little outburst, she didn't know if she could still step inside Kasaki-sensei's room without panicking.

"Um," Rukia started, her nerves going hay-wired. "I think I have to go now. I can't afford to get late after everything you had said just now, Inoue-san."

Orihime nodded vigorously and hugged the tiny girl for reassurance. "Take care of yourself, Kuchiki-san. I'll be waiting for the details of your detention tomorrow morning." She smiled comfortingly, encouraging her friend with gestures and words. It was her way to convince herself that the petite girl was going to be fine.

With a final wave, Rukia smiled one last time and jogged toward Kasaki-sensei's office.

~xXoOoXx~

"What the heck are you doing here, _carrot_-top?"

Those were the words that immediately left Rukia's lips after seeing the orange haired butler standing proudly against the door of Kasaki-sensei's office. Furrowing her eyebrows, she walked to where he was standing and stood confidently in front of him.

"I'm here to fetch you, your _highness_." The butler just gave off a sexy smirk as a response and leaned away from the doorframe to completely face her.

Rukia groaned in annoyance. "How did you get inside the school _again_? This is the _3__rd_ time this week." She looked him up and down with suspicious eyes. Noticing she had been caught staring, red tint started to shade her porcelain cheeks.

"Heh." He grinned deviously and peered her down through his honey-amber eyes. She felt herself shrink from the vividness of his gaze. "Like what you see, _princess_?"

Regaining her stance, she glared at him and stomped on his foot with all the strength she could muster. "You're a perverted butler! Just tell me why you are here!"

Ichigo chuckled throatily from her cute reaction and ruffled her hair a bit. She swatted his hand away and growled lowly at him.

"I already told you. I am here, together with Grimmjow, to fetch you," he said, amused.

Rukia was about to counterattack his smart remark when she remembered something. Her mouth gaped open when she realized that the streak of orange she had seen on the rooftop could be him. Her nostrils flared like volcanoes craving to blow out and hot air started to radiate off from her ears. "Were you spying on me?"

Ichigo appeared taken aback at first, but quickly recovered his composure by letting a tiny hint of smile to play on his lips. He replied, "What makes you think that?"

Rukia looked like she was going to explode any minute. "You were _that_ orange I saw on top of the Admin Building! And… And… I swear! I saw _blue_ and I was sure as hell it was Grimmjow!" She shook with rage and continued, "You guys were _stalking_ me! Admit it!"

Ichigo sighed. "Think whatever you want." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway." He made a beeline for the exit but stopped himself midway to tell her something. "And oh, Kasaki-sensei has left already. She has _forgiven_ you and went home straight." He smiled a true smile that caught Rukia off-guard. "Said something about back pain and migraine."

"H-Huh?" Rukia stuttered, unable to believe the butler's words. "How about my detention? I thought I have to do it one week?" She knocked on the door and reached for the knob only to find it locked. She stared at Ichigo with confused eyes and shook her head. "I don't understand. Were you able to talk to her?"

Ichigo just ignored her and continued walking toward the exit. Rukia strolled after him but kept a safe distance from behind. She was still confused and could barely get any facts straight. Why couldn't Ichigo just answer her without being sarcastic?

The streak of blue and orange on the rooftop—she was sure it was the two of them. She could never be wrong. She could always identify the unique colors of their hair wherever she'd see them.

The sudden departure of Kasaki-sensei—hadn't Inoue just informed her of how terror their teacher could be?

And, most importantly, Ichigo kept appearing inside the campus out of the blue ever since she transferred here last two weeks ago!

She sighed and raked the thoughts away from her brain. Somehow, she knew she'd get the answers sooner or later.

She just hoped it'd be the former.

~xXoOoXx~

Ichigo stared ahead of him with an apparent frown. Growling, he pulled out his mobile phone and started composing a text message.

_To: Grimmjow_

_Damn you, bastard. I thought I made it clear it'd be YOU who'd lure that old hag? But you… you ran away! Do you know how much I have to endure? She looked like she just came from a freshly buried coffin that she almost scared me! I'll kill you!_

_P.S.: Make sure you remind Nelliel to turn on the mouthpiece before putting it inside Rukia's blouse. I'm gonna strangle you both!_

Sparing the petite girl behind him a single glance, he closed his eyes briefly and turned away just in time before the said girl was able to see him.

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of what Ichigo did to lure Kasaki-sensei with his irresistible charms is up to your imagination! HAHA!<strong>

**And… I can't resist bringing the GrimmxIchi tandem back again! :D**

** Once more, thank you for reading and please don't forget to review! **

**~Rui ^^**


	3. Ch2 Big Brother Visits

**Okay, people! I have to make some clarifications before we proceed with the story:**

**It has come to my attention that there is a presence of a Korean drama with almost the same idea as this story. However, I do not know of it until I saw its commercial in the TV a few weeks ago. I want to clarify- the drama has nothing to do with this story. Wines was NOT inspired by it. The only inspiration I had when I first started writing Wines was KUROSHITSUJI. And besides, I'm certain that my current draft and the way I write the Bleach characters is completely different from it. **

**So yeah! I wanted to make it clear so no one would ask anymore in case you came across that drama.**

**However, I find the drama really interesting. I just do not have the time to watch it. Maybe when I get some free time this coming sem break, I'll try watching it (more time for writing too, yay!). The title is "My Fair Lady" and is being starred by none other than my favorite Yoon Eun Hye (and Oska from Secret Garden!). She was also the protagonist in the drama "Goong", a drama I got an inspiration from in one of my deleted stories (Perhaps Love).**

**I'm very sorry for the long author's notes! Please bear with me!**

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wines, Silverwares, and Irresistible Charms<strong>

**Chapter 2- Big Brother Visits**

It was inevitable that this event would happen.

It was just that, it was all too sudden that Rukia felt her head spinning from the rapidness of it all.

Too fast, too quick; she had no time to comprehend what was happening. If it wasn't for the orange haired man beside her who decided now was the time to break the uncomfortable silence in the room, did she snap out from her thoughts.

"_Master Kuchiki_."

Ichigo's voice was laced with pure respect as he bowed to the man standing before them. Rukia's lips trembled as she completely turned around to face the elegant-looking man staring directly at her.

"_Nii-sama_," she greeted silently, her voice almost breaking from her quivering.

The tall man with black, shoulder-length hair and deep gray eyes regarded her with a slight narrowing of his gaze. Rukia bowed quickly, her muscles complaining from the hasty gesture. With jerky and twitchy movements, she straightened the obvious wrinkles on her uniform and avoided her brother's piercing stare.

"Rukia." Byakuya acknowledged her with a barely visible nod of his head before averting his focus to the orange haired butler. "Kurosaki."

Ichigo bowed again. "Welcome home, Master Kuchiki. We were not expecting you'd be visiting today."

"I informed no one," Byakuya said coolly. His eyes loomed to Rukia before he spoke again, "I do not need to inform anyone of my arrival today. Kuchiki's are always ready. Be it by their actions, words, or _dress codes_." His eyebrows furrowed for emphasis. "Especially the way they _present_ themselves."

Rukia fidgeted in her place and found herself drowning from the impact of her brother's words. He was pertaining to the fact that her uniform was a mess and she looked like she just came from a buffalo race. Tidying her uniform would do no good. She'd just hear from him how she was such a disgrace to the family and how she always brought shame to the Kuchiki name.

It was just an untidy uniform. There was nothing too serious about it. But this was her brother. He was Byakuya Kuchiki; the leader of the richest clan in Japan and owner of the largest chain of five-star hotels. He expected everything to be perfect just like how he envisioned it. Too bad she was the sole sister of the said man and she was nothing compared to the "_perfection_" he wanted her to be.

She forced the bubbling emotions inside her throat. Clenching her tiny fists, she looked back at her brother's stoic face and stared at him mutinously. She would not lose to him this time. She would not shed tears. Not in front of him.

"Rukia," Byakuya called out again, his tone more firm and hard. "Go to your room and fix yourself. I do not wish to speak with someone looking like _that_. Have your personal maid help you and make sure you pick the right set of clothes."

With a deep bow, Rukia left and trudged to the stylish staircase with mechanical steps.

~xXoOoXx~

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo forced himself to look away from Rukia's retreating figure and, instead, reluctantly faced Byakuya Kuchiki. He studied the man's face with watchful eyes before speaking again. "Yes, Master Kuchiki?"

"I expect your presence in my office after dinner. I have something to discuss with you." Byakuya rubbed his temple tiredly. He walked toward the dining room and Ichigo followed suit.

"Do you wish to choose the line of dishes for tonight's dinner, sir?" Ichigo asked as he glanced briefly at the staircase. His eyes hardened as they landed at the back of Byakuya's head.

"No. Have the chef prepare what he has in mind," Byakuya answered, totally unaware of the glares he was receiving.

The double oak doors of the dining hall slid open automatically as both men stepped in. Ichigo's movements were robotic as he pulled the chair for the black haired man and let him sit in it.

"How is the _new driver_ doing?" Byakuya asked as the butler prepared him tea. Sipping from the china cup, he gazed ahead of him with an impassive expression on his face.

Ichigo scowled. Just the thought of Grimmjow irked him. "He's doing fine, sir," he replied. He was grateful Byakuya did not notice the fabricated lie in his tone.

His thoughts went back to the petite girl upstairs. He wondered how she was doing. He was just the butler of the house, yes. But his care for her rivaled more than anything. He could give away all he had just to see her smile, and a teardrop from her eyes is equivalent to a stab in his heart.

He sighed.

Life was just so troublesome sometimes.

It didn't take too long before the aroma of freshly cooked foods littered the dining hall. Ichigo waited patiently as he listened to the clanks of silverwares on the other side of the room. He just had to stay put and wait for the chef to ring the bell so he could serve Master Kuchiki and Rukia their dinner.

Deep inside, he hoped Nell was doing a great job in comforting the princess.

~xXoOoXx~

Tears, they say, represent emotions. Be it from happiness, grief, or remorse. We shed tears when we cannot hold back our feelings.

But a Kuchiki never sheds a tear—a Kuchiki is always invincible.

There was one exception to that _rule_, though. She was Rukia Kuchiki, and she was different. Among the members of the Kuchiki clan, she was the only one labeled as the most rude and brash. No one from the family, not even her own brother, seemed to like her. They looked down at her like she was some sort of trash who always brought disgrace to the Kuchiki name.

Impudent, disrespectful, ill-mannered.

You think by now she's already used to it.

It might seem that way. But whenever nobody was looking around, she would let drops of salty liquid fall from her amethysts pools.

She didn't understand them. Why couldn't they just accept the _real_ her? She couldn't change herself just because they told her to. She was born care-free; like the wind blowing gently, or the raindrops touching the Earth's surface when it came pouring down.

They wanted her to be stoic, like a robot.

She didn't want that. She wanted to be free.

Sometimes, she wondered. What would it be like if she was born in a different time, in a different place, to a different family? Would it change anything?

Compelling herself to stop crying, Rukia wiped her tears with the back of her hands and pulled out a knee-length blue skirt and a white blouse from her walk-in closet. Stripping down from her clothes, she put on each new article of clothing carefully and placed her spoiled uniform inside the hamper. When she stepped out, she immediately noticed the green haired woman sitting on her canopy bed.

"Nell, I didn't hear you coming in," she muttered lifelessly.

The preoccupied woman jumped from her thoughts upon hearing her voice. Rukia could tell she was shocked because she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Rukia! Oh, Rukia!" Nell quickly dashed to her side and enveloped her in a comforting embrace.

Rukia smiled a bit, hugging the voluptuous woman back before pulling away slightly. "Hey. We just saw each other this morning. You sounded so surprised to see me." Her voice was still husky and raw from crying.

"How could I not when you had been crying? You should have waited for me before you cried! You know I'm your shoulder to lean on!" Nell scolded like a mother would do to her child. She was huffing, her face was blushing furiously.

Rukia found herself chuckling from the reaction she had pulled out from her personal maid. "Why do I feel like you're stealing the 'crying' spot from me? You look ready to burst out." She giggled.

Nell pouted. "Aw. That's not fair, Rukia-chan." She sat back on the bed and pulled Rukia with her. "Anyway, I saw your brother came in. How was it this time? He made you cry again, huh?" She twirled a lock of her long hair absentmindedly before sighing. "I really hate that man. Always making his little sister cry and all." Her gray eyes flashed a look of sorrow.

"I'm OK, Nell. I just had to let my emotions break. I had to. If I hadn't… Well, you know it's not a good thing when I become too bottled up." Rukia smiled.

"Yeah. You become too bitchy for my liking." Nell smirked and ruffled the petite girl's tresses. Grabbing Rukia shoulders, she squeezed them lovingly and looked into her puffy violet eyes with concern. "Just call me whenever you need someone. You know I'm always here, right?"

Rukia nodded. She put her head on the plane of Nell's shoulder and let out a pent-up breath she had been holding in. "Thanks, Nell." She clinched her eyelids shut and felt herself smile involuntarily. All pain and insecurities gone as she found solace in Nelliel's company. "You're the best. I'm very lucky to have a _best friend_ like you."

To Rukia, Nell was more than her personal maid. She was like her sister, best friend, and buddy—all mixed into one _wonderful_ person.

"Welcome, hon. Glad to be of service. No worries. I do not need extra payment for the additional labor. I love loving you too much."

Rukia laughed and punched her best friend's shoulder playfully.

She was thankful, at least, that god provided her a very affectionate best friend who cared for her immensely.

~xXoOoXx~

One.

Two.

Three.

…

One.

Two.

Three.

…

Rukia had to take in several intakes of oxygen before she became certain she could step inside the dining room without trembling. She had to prepare herself like the old times. Her brother would be telling her this and that, and blab about shame and disgust. Really, she needed to be strong now. She needed to show him she wasn't a Kuchiki for nothing and she also had the same blood of reticent people running through her arteries.

She turned around and smiled at Nell who was staring at her with worry evident in her eyes. She smiled and said, "I can do this."

Nell, despite being worried, managed to crack a smile. "Of course you can. I'll be waiting upstairs. I'll see you in a jiffy, Rukia." Nell's wavy hair swayed with her as she walked up the staircase. She paused for a moment and turned to Rukia, her hand hitting the air as she curled it into a fist. "You can do it!"

Rukia grinned and felt a surge of confidence engulf her. With a new found courage, she moved her tiny feet toward the double oak doors and stepped inside the dining hall with a poise only a true Kuchiki could exhibit.

Once she spotted her brother leaning on the cushiony chair with a cup of tea in his hand, she bowed in respect and mouthed gracefully, "I am sorry for keeping you waiting, nii-sama." She saw a glimpse of orange standing beside her brother and knew in an instant it was Ichigo.

"Hn." Byakuya observed her with his ever-so-hazy gray eyes and nodded his head in silent approval. "You may sit here." He gestured to the seat on his right nearest to him.

Rukia followed without any word and sat comfortably on the chair. She was feeling so elated right now that she didn't care if her brother would start throwing insults at her.

"Next time, refrain from keeping the food waiting."

This is it.

Goodness, he'd start again. Rukia fought the urge to roll her eyes. He could just have said "me" instead of "food". He was always so direct. Why change his approach now?

"I apologize, nii-sama. It won't happen again."

They started eating in silence. After Ichigo thought it was wise to leave the siblings on their own, he bowed to them and left the room with composed steps. Rukia was watching him the entire time until his presence was completely out.

"I supposed you were enjoying your stay too much in Karakura High, am I right?" Byakuya's voice rang in the empty room loudly, reaching Rukia's ears.

She visibly froze on her spot.

"I agreed with your proposal of transferring from an all girl's academy to a public school. However, I was sure I clearly made a proposition that you could only do so if you keep your grades up at the standard Kuchiki level and maintain them."

A sweat dropped.

And then another.

"You're not doing a good job."

Rukia's hand tightened around the silver fork she was holding.

"Two weeks time, I assume, is enough for the adjustment period. I'm _disappointed_, Rukia."

The new vigor she had acquired earlier seemed to crumble down into tiny pieces. Rukia's heart pounded erratically inside her ribcage as she let her brother's words sink to her brain.

"I…" She was looking for the right words to say. "I'm trying my best, nii-sama."

Byakuya lightly shook his head and put his utensils down. He stared at Rukia with furrowed eyebrows. "Trying is _not_ enough. You should do your _best_, Rukia. I have seen reports of your grades. Do not bring disgrace to the family by showing _commoners_ how much of an _incompetent_ child you are." His voice was calm but it cut through the air like the most lethal of knives.

Rukia felt the cut.

She felt it rip through her heart.

"I…"

"I cannot see how this is going to give you any good. I suggest you drop this quarter and have a home tutor lecture you before you transfer to another school."

The pain was getting deeper.

More profound.

She felt herself wanting to cry again. She felt pathetic that she couldn't stand her ground. But it was all too much. His words hurt her—he cared for the Kuchiki name more than her, his very own sister.

"I... I'll do my best, nii-sama." She had her head hung low to hide her miserable condition from his judgmental eyes. "Please give me another chance."

Byakuya kept eating peacefully, showing no care to his sister's display of emotion.

Rukia gripped her fork tightly, feeling too weak and nauseous. She forced a hiccup down her throat and cursed mentally when a drop of tear escaped down her cheek.

Without any uttered words, the siblings ate in complete silence. Rukia was having a hard time eating and hiding her reddening eyes from Byakuya at the same time. She ignored him as he finished his meal, stood up from his seat, and departed without saying anything.

When she was sure he was at a safe hearing distance, she let the tears fall and cried quietly to herself.

~xXoOoXx~

The full moon was glowing brightly, gazing down at the fragile woman lying brokenly. She was curled into a ball, crying silently as she lulled herself to sleep.

There was a knock on the door, but she didn't bother answering it.

"Rukia, it's me, Nell! Why won't you open the door? You just pushed me away and locked yourself inside! Please let me see you!" Nell's voice was frantic, almost like begging.

"I want to be alone, Nell. Please let me be," she said hoarsely, too tired to argue with her best friend. Pulling closer the chappy plush Ichigo had given her on her last birthday, she hugged it for comfort.

It took a moment before Nell spoke again. Rukia heard her friend clear her throat.

"If you need… someone… I'm always here. Please don't be so hard on yourself, Rukia."

Rukia knew Nell was fighting back tears. She smiled lightly. Sometimes her friend could be so childish.

"Tch."

It was a voice of another person. Rukia frowned. The baritone was unmistakably the vocal register of Grimmjow.

"But Grimm…"

"Let her. She wants to be alone. Are you deaf or what, Nell?"

Rukia knew he was raising his voice a bit higher so she could hear him. She didn't know if she should be glad because he was helping her or be irritated because he was taunting her.

"Alright. Bye, Rukia. Good night and sweet dreams. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Then she heard several steps ambling away from her quarters until the sounds grew more inaudible.

Rolling to her back, Rukia stared up at the ceiling and placed an arm on her forehead. She smiled sadly, her violet eyes glazed with regret and tears.

"I feel so pathetic."

She had only one wish.

Was it such a sin to want your own brother to love you and acknowledge you as his sister?

~xXoOoXx~

Ichigo knew Byakuya Kuchiki cared for his sister.

He might not show it, but Ichigo knew otherwise.

So when the said man confessed to him that Grimmjow was his _best personal bodyguard_ before he hired him as the family driver, he wasn't overtly surprised.

Byakuya was a man of less actions. He would express his emotions by doing things secretly and protecting the ones he loved the most. Nevertheless, Ichigo found Byakuya's words to Rukia very damaging that even he himself felt sorry for the princess.

Rounding a corner, he stared further down the end of the right hall and marched toward the last pristine door. He checked his pocket watch and obtained a golden key from his suit. Placing it inside the knob, he took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside the all-too-familiar room that smelled like fresh lilies and lilacs.

There she was sleeping peacefully, curled like a little child holding the Chappy stuffed toy he had given her for her birthday.

He went to her side and sat on the bed gently. He smiled a true smile as he caressed her face with his large hand.

It was wet.

She had been crying.

A look of sadness crossed his eyes.

"I hate it when you cry, Rukia. It kills me inside."

He wiped the remnants of her pain away and soothed her raven locks carefully. He heard her sigh contentedly in her sleep.

He didn't know how long he had stayed beside her. He just kept staring at her face, touching her soft skin every now and then. When he felt it was already time for him to withdraw from the one-sided encounter, he stood up from the lavender bed and said, "Good night, Rukia," in a soft whisper.

Prior to leaving the room, he drew a safely hidden note from his coat's pocket and placed it on the bedside desk. He used the nearby Chappy geisha figurine to hold the note in place and stared at it one last time.

The note read:

_Rukia,_

_I have to leave without properly saying goodbye after our dinner. I have a very important board meeting coming up the next morning._

_Do your studies well. I will give you another chance. I want to see an improvement after 1 month._

_By then, if you are still the same, I may be forced to perform the necessary actions to discipline you._

_-Byakuya_

It was the note Byakuya had given him before his departure. He had seen the Master out and bid him good luck with the meeting. Byakuya then handed him a little piece of paper saying it was for Rukia. He accepted the note and tucked it neatly inside his clothes. He then bowed to the Master of the house and watched as the sleek limousine sped off into the night.

His eyes lingered to Rukia's form clutching the plush toy like she was hanging on it for dear life.

"_There are many people who care for you, Rukia. You just can't seem to notice."_

He wanted her to realize…

…that he was one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaah! Poor Rukia! Byakuya was so mean to her. Luckily, Nell was there to comfort her. <strong>

**OOOOH! So we see a development now! I know it was all too sudden. But Ichigo loves her since he can remember, so it can't be helped. And besides, I promised someone there would be some IchiRuki lovin' in this chap. *winks* Anyway, Rukia is just oblivious to the butler's feelings, and that is where a big part of the story evolves.**

**Please don't forget to drop a review! (I felt like sinking to the ground. I only received 5 from the last chapter. It's been awhile since I received that amount of replies—like 3 years ago when I first started in FF. I was used to getting 20 more or less reviews for every chapter in my stories that it kind of bugged me if people still read my work. *sighs* Now I'm kinda regretting what I did LOL).**

**Anyhow, I still wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, the faves, and alerts last chapter. They still made my day. *giggles* I looked like an idiot staring at your reviews all day. :D**

**~Rui ^^ **


	4. Ch3 Setting a Contract

**OOKKK! I'm not totally late, am I? **

**Yay for sembreak! Finally! I'm going to have more time for writing! **

**Anyhow! Hope you enjoy this chapter! A bit of history and the past! Gonna make this a lot happier than the last one too! Poor Rukia-chan!**

**And I wasn't able to completely edit this. Sorry if the mistakes are too many. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Obviously.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wines, Silverwares, and Irresistible Charms<strong>

**Chapter 3- Setting a Contract**

_Violet._

_He found the color strange at first, seeing as he had not met anyone before who had the same eye color._

_He watched her with curious eyes. She was a tiny girl with a mop of raven hair. She clung to her babysitter's arm with a vice grip. He suspected she was trying to hide her obvious presence behind the maid's back. But he could tell, from where he sat beside his father, how exactly she looked like._

_Cute._

_He immediately blushed and scolded himself for even phrasing that hideous word. Ugh, he was 10 years old now! He shouldn't be blushing and acting like a complete idiot around 3 year olds!_

_But… she really looked adorable. With those big teary eyes, black chiffon dress, and high pigtails—Ichigo found heat radiating up his cheeks again._

_And then someone interrupted his train of thoughts. The voice was so cold that it made his stomach lurch._

"_Ah. It's you, Isshin."_

_Goosebumps crept down his spine. Regretfully, he focused his gaze to a stoic looking man who was gracefully strolling toward them. _

_Ichigo watched as the said man stopped in his tracks and turned to the babysitter and the tiny girl clutching at her arm. He saw the man's brows furrow distastefully as he mouthed few words to the babysitter which Ichigo couldn't make out. _

"_Dad," he said. "Who are they?" Waiting for his father to respond, he examined his face and felt his eyes widen in surprise._

_Why did he look so blurry?_

"_He's Byakuya." His father grinned. "And that baby girl is his sister, Rukia."_

_So her name is Rukia._

_Young Ichigo didn't realize he had smiled after he learned her name. He even forgot the initial shock he underwent when he saw his father's face in only a blur of colors and outlines. With glinting eyes, he beamed happily and returned his attention to the raven haired child only to find her and her babysitter gone. Instead, his amber orbs came in-contact with cold gray eyes._

_He was hoping to see a beautiful pair of violets._

"_I'm sorry for the little disturbance, Isshin," the elegant looking man said apologetically as he sat on the opposite sofa facing them._

_His father waved a hand dismissively and laughed. "No problem, Byakuya." And then the demeanor of his face changed—regardless of the swirling blurs, Ichigo made out his serious expression. "Condolence too. I hope you and your sister get over this loss successfully. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come in the funeral. I was filed up with too many paperwork back in Tokyo. I did promise you I'd finish them on time."_

_The one called Byakuya merely nodded his head. "She doesn't know a thing. I don't plan on telling her any sooner. And thank you, Isshin. You are a great help."_

_Isshin chuckled. "It's no problem at all!" His face lit up as he patted Ichigo's back. "And oh, this is my unico hijo* I keep on talking about. His name is Ichigo." _

_Byakuya nodded again and Ichigo did the same. They exchanged no words. Ichigo realized the man was fond of keeping silent._

_It didn't take too long before the conversation between Isshin and Byakuya started to become illogical to Ichigo. He found their words and terminologies bizarre. The young child sat silently as he tried to understand what the whole chatter was about. But nothing was making any sense. He was only 10, so why would he tire his feeble mind about topics only older people could prattle about?_

_But he was curious._

_He wanted to know more about this Rukia._

_So with a lot of effort, he forced himself to listen to their tête-à-tête and tried to comprehend anything he might be familiar about._

_It was futile though. Because little Ichigo wasn't able to counter the hypnotizing spell of dreams when the clouds of slumber drowned him into a deep sleep._

~xXoOoXx~

Amber eyes gradually opened as the blinding lights filtered the room.

The orange haired butler hoisted himself up with his arms. Dodging his sight from the hurtful rays of the sun, he groggily dangled his legs on the side of the bed and stood up with hazy vision.

That dream…

The blurry man beside him and his first meeting with Byakuya and Rukia.

The blurry man… who was he again?

And… why would he always forget what his role was after he'd wake up?

He'd always dream the same dream but wouldn't remember when it precisely happened—he would even fail to remember most of the details.

He knew it was real.

A part of the past.

But why couldn't he remember it? Why would he always wake up feeling so disgruntled?

Shaking himself from the familiar reverie, he ran a hand through his messy orange hair and looked at himself over the full body mirror. Despite being a butler—well, butlers receive a good salary nowadays—he had a fairly large room situated on the second floor with a queen-sized bed, own bathroom, few furniture, and some antiques.

He almost gagged at the reflection he saw in the mirror.

He looked like shit.

He had hardly gotten any sleep last night. He remembered watching Rukia as she slept on. He remembered stroking her face. He remembered not closing his eyes until he was sure the lines on her eyebrows had eased.

His own eyebrows furrowed as he remembered the recent events that unfolded.

Master Kuchiki paid a visit without informing anyone last night. He had just visited two weeks ago, in which Rukia dared to ask for his permission to allow her to attend to a public school. Of course the Master wasn't at all pleased. But after some persuasion and promises from the side of the petite girl, Byakuya had reluctantly agreed to her proposition.

And then two days after that, Master Kuchiki sent Grimmjow to be the princess' personal driver.

He knew the Master was up to something. He just couldn't tell then.

Last night was the most disturbing. He was used to Master Kuchiki making Rukia cry in certain times. But the pain Rukia had to deal with last night wasn't necessary.

Why hurt her too much to the point of making her hate him?

He sighed.

No use of fondling over dreadful thoughts when they had already passed.

With another sigh, he pushed the bathroom door open and grabbed the white towel hanging on the rack. His eyes drifted over to the heater. He decided he'd have a cold shower to awaken his senses.

Ichigo didn't mind the cold. He was used to it—his life was void.

He just hoped… that someday, a certain someone would be able to fill the empty space and make him appreciate what _real_ happiness meant.

A certain midget with raven hair and violet eyes.

~xXoOoXx~

"C'mon, Rukia," Nell whined helplessly as she forced a spoonful of soup to the sulking petite woman beside her.

"I'm full, Nell. Thank you for the food." Rukia replied tiredly as she prepared to get up.

Nell took the opportunity to tackle Rukia back on her seat. "Okay, missy. You barely ate anything and you want to leave already!" She shot the princess an evil glare. "I won't tolerate this!"

"I said I'm full." Rukia tried to stand up once more but another pair of hands held her back down. She looked up, eyes widening like plates.

"Like Nell, I'm not going to let you step outside the house without your intestines getting their fair share of food," Ichigo reasoned out with concern.

Rukia disregarded his worried gaze and fought the urge to cry again.

She was so weak.

Why did she have the sudden urge to lean her head on his shoulder and cry her heart out?

Stupid, silly Rukia.

"You must eat, Rukia-sama." The butler squeezed her shoulder blade for emphasis. "You need to."

She could hear the genuine worry in his tone. She bit her bottom lip hard and gripped the hem of skirt tightly. "But I'm full."

"Nell," Ichigo said as he acknowledged the fretful maid. He cocked his head to the side, indicating the automatic double doors behind him.

"I understand." Nell finally stood up and spared Rukia a single glance. She turned to Ichigo before completely leaving and said, "I leave everything to you, sir."

Once Nell had left, Ichigo sat on the chair she had previously occupied and faced the pitiful looking princess. Rukia avoided his eyes and continued to stare at the leftover food the chef had prepared for breakfast.

"I thought you were strong?"

Rukia's head snapped up. Did she hear him right?

"What did you say?" she asked, intrigued.

"Nothing," the butler replied hastily as he grabbed the forgotten spoon from the bowl. He scooped some soup and put the contents inside his mouth.

For a while, she thought he was going to give it to her.

"Ew! Ichigo, that's my spoon!" Rukia hollered blushing madly. Wait, she just ate using that spoon! Did they just share an _indirect_ kiss?

Ichigo looked up from his delicious sipping and stared at her in disbelief. "So what? You said you are full, right? I can't stand it. I'm hungry. If you don't want to eat, I'm going to juggle all this down my throat."

"That's unacceptable! We…" She paused, her cheeks heating up. "It's like we're sharing an indirect kiss!"

Ichigo's brow arched perfectly. Then he burst into fits of laughter. "I didn't know you are such a pervert, your highness."

Rukia almost fell down from her seat. How dare he call her a pervert! With her face as red as an apple, she stomped on her place and glared down at the chuckling butler with killing intent readable in her eyes.

"Fine!"

Foolish butler making her feel this way!

"You have no right to… to…! URGH! Forget it, I'm leaving!"

"OK." Ichigo nodded simply and smiled. "Wait for me outside, your highness. I'll see you off to school."

Rukia did a double-take and screeched at him, "NO WAY!"

And despite of her consistent disapproval, the butler still managed to come.

~xXoOoXx~

There was no way Rukia in hell would admit to Ichigo and Nell that they were right about skipping breakfast. Even if her stomach kept on grumbling as Kasaki-sensei explained how a, b, and c worked in the Pythagorean Theorem, she'd rather be damned than admit her own mistake.

Speaking of the devil—the evil octopus more hideous than the one in the Little Mermaid—Rukia found her thoughts drifting off to the previous day. She was still wondering what made the notoriously known woman to just forget her detention and forgive her for what happened so easily.

Ichigo being there didn't help her doubts to subside either. And when Kasaki-sensei entered this morning with a visible tint on her wrinkled face, her suspicions had increased tenfold. She was now sure that the butler really did something. She could only hope he didn't do something so bad—and god forbid, perverted—to convince the old lady to forgive her.

The thought of Ichigo seducing Kasaki-sensei made her want to choke on her own throat.

_RRRRIIIIIIINNGGGG! _

Ah, the comforting sound of the lunch bell. Rukia hurriedly stood from her chair and thanked the heavens.

She was so damn hungry!

"Rukia-chan!"

Turning around, she faced the bouncing body of Orihime. She let a true smile graced her lips as she saw the bubbly girl approaching.

"Rukia-chan!" Orihime panted. "I… I was waiting this morning. I want to know what happened yesterday. You promised."

Rukia almost forgot the whole thing. "Oh, that." She smiled again. "Well, let's just say I survived without a single scratch."

Orihime's eyes widened. She gasped and grabbed Rukia's shoulder in shock. "Thank god!" She excitedly jumped around taking Rukia with her. "I'm so happy my _friend_ made it!"

"I see you made a new friend, Orihime. Why are you keeping Kuchiki-san all to yourself?" Another voice suddenly chimed in. Simultaneously, both Orihime's and Rukia's head tilted up.

There stood Tatsuki Arisawa, the most famous female athlete in Karakura High, smirking at them. She had short black maroon-ish hair that hung in spikes, black expressive eyes, and tall and attractive body. Beside her, Renji Abarai—the only other friend Rukia considered in this school besided Inoue—stood grinning as well. He met the tall red-head last week in an awkward encounter when he had apologized about the miscalculated hit he gave the soccer ball that smacked her square on the face.

Of course she had waved the whole thing off like it was nothing, but deep inside she was seething. But Renji was a good man, she had noted. He kept on approaching her even if she seemed distant after the whole incident. Then randomly, one day, he suddenly announced that they were now officially friends. She couldn't help but smile at the memory.

And Orihime… Well, no doubt about her being too friendly. Rukia didn't even realize she had made friends with the kind-hearted girl only until Inoue bubbly squeaked in front of the whole class, "You are the best, Kuchiki-san! I'm glad I made friends with you!" after an art project they had successfully accomplished as partners. She had blushed then, but took the words as a compliment.

"Um." Rukia heard Tatsuki clearing her throat. "I'm Tatsuki Arisawa by the way." She extended a long arm which Rukia took gingerly.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia shook her hand and smiled. No more of the school girl act. For once, she wanted to act the way she wanted and make friends with everyone.

"Kuchiki…" Tatsuki repeated. "Hmmm…"

Rukia's eyes widened. She couldn't be… NO!

"Hah! I thought for a Kuchiki you'd be too spoiled and bratty! Looks like you are not. Nice to meet you, Rukia!" Tatsuki chuckled, giving Rukia a loud pat on the back.

The petite girl heaved out a pent-up breath and thanked the heavens once again.

She was glad… She was glad that she made another friend who didn't care about nobility and all that other stuff. Everyone knew she was Byakuya Kuchiki's little sister—the owner of the world-famous Lavendile chain of Hotels—as the principal made each student and staff aware of that.

That dreaded flag ceremony…

Rukia almost shuddered from the memory.

She was asked by the principal to stand on the platform beneath the swaying flag of their motherland. The excited principal then introduced her to everyone as the only sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, the famous leader of the remaining noble clan in Japan. Everybody had their jaws dropping on the ground the moment they realized who she was. Rukia just wanted shrink away that time or for a hole to open up and swallow her whole.

Stupid Principal!

She didn't blame her though. Any normal principal would be ecstatic to hear that a kid from a noble family would be attending her school.

Maybe it was for the fact that she was a noble—that everyone looked at her in a different kind of light. Maybe they were even scared to cross the same path she was walking in. Nobody even wanted to make friends with her except Orihime and Renji.

But now!

"I'll take that as a compliment, Arisawa-san." She giggled.

Tatsuki grinned. "Nonsense! Call me Tatsuki. And oh." She grabbed Renji's arm and flung him in front of Rukia. "It has also come to my attention that this idiot of a man didn't even tell us he made friends with you too."

Renji was blushing madly as he struggled for freedom in Tatsuki's death grip. "I wanted to tell you guys but I knew you wouldn't believe me!"

Tatsuki shook him and just glared. She focused on Rukia again and excitedly dragged her outside the room.

"Say, Rukia," she started. "What do you say about having lunch with us?" Then she side-stepped a little to introduce the other person leaning casually on the opposite wall.

Rukia's eyes widened.

Oh my god.

She really, couldn't believe this!

"Tch." It was Ishida Uyuu, the classified genius in the class, pushing the rim of his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Rukia realized he was kind of good-looking with his dark blue hair swept on two sides, pale skin, perfect pointed nose, and long legs.

"The others are already waiting on the roof." Ishida voiced out and calmly started walking to the direction of the staircase. He regarded the petite woman held captive by Tatsuki's grip with a single nod. Rukia could almost tell she saw the tip of his lip turned slightly upward.

Rukia felt her heart beating loudly. She was making so many friends in just one day! Excitedly, she smiled and beamed as Tatsuki guided her to the rooftop.

~xXoOoXx~

Lunch had been pleasant. Rukia met other dazzling people like Chad Yasutora, Chizuru Honsho, Keigo Asano, and Mizuiro Kojima.

She was now packing up her things and getting ready to leave when somebody slid the door open. She looked up and found their class adviser, Ochi-sensei, looking over the class with blazing eyes. She immediately sat back on her seat as the others did the same.

"OKAY CLASS!" Ochi-sensei greeted the students rather enthusiastically. "I have a very important announcement to make!"

At this, the class erupted into excited gasps and whispers.

"Quiet, little ones!" She waved her hands in the air and Rukia forced the rumbling laughter down her throat. "Alright. As you all know, every year, our school holds an activity for every year level separately. This time, it's our turn to participate!"

The whole class cheered.

"We're going…" She then pointed a straight finger to the class and fervently shouted, "CAMPING!"

By now, the whole class was jumping in glee.

Rukia didn't know why everyone found camping fun and entertaining.

~xXoOoXx~

The dreadful waiver was tucked neatly inside her Chappy backpack. Ochi-sensei made it clear as a day that anyone who had their waiver unsigned by any guardian or parent would never be needed in the upcoming activity next Thursday.

Then, who would sign hers?

She couldn't just go to her brother in Tokyo and demand him to sign the paper. He'd even forbid her to participate!

She wasn't overtly excited about the camping or the whole idea of spending her three days and two nights in the middle of nowhere. But she had never tried once in her life to join in any camping trips. This was one in a million lifetime. She couldn't afford to lose this opportunity.

But she was still left with one question:

Who'd sign her waiver?

"Ugh! This is killing me!" Rukia cried as she pulled the ends of her hair. Her feet trampled on the pebbled ground as they heavily crossed the stoned pathways.

"Uh, Kuchiki-san, what are you doing?"

Rukia looked up and froze on her spot. "Kasaki-sensei!"

The old woman cleared her throat and closed a step between them. Rukia felt a surge of fear enveloping her as the terror teacher stood calmly in front of her.

"Um… Kasaki-sensei, is there anything I can do for you?"

Kasaki-sensei blushed—Rukia had the urge to run to the bathroom and puke all the contents inside her stomach—and fidgeted with her fingers. "I was wondering… where… where is… you know…"

Rukia waited with stilled breath as the woman stammered.

"…the um,"

Please don't make her say Ichigo!

"…your driver, Grimmjow."

Rukia felt the air leave her lungs. The heavy weight on her heart had been finally lifted.

"Why do you know our driver, Kasaki-sensei?" she asked inquiringly, out of curiousness and mischief.

"Uh… Well, your butler told me… that this Grimmjow… he is, you know, interested in me…"

Rukia swore her spleen dropped to the ground.

"…He gave me his picture and… and… I… I wanted to meet him too. Of course, if you'll only let him, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia smirked. Deep inside though, she felt bad for Grimmjow.

"Why don't you come with me then, Kasaki-sensei? I was just about to leave and I'm sure Grimmjow would love it if you show up."

~xXoOoXx~

Rukia couldn't stifle her laughter as she watched Grimmjow sputtered in front of Kasaki-sensei.

Poor Grimmjow!

She turned to the grinning butler beside her and punched him mischievously on the shoulder. "I can't believe you lured Kasaki-sensei with _that_!"

Ichigo straightened up and winked. "You should be at least thankful, because if not for that—

She cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. I would still be suffering from my detention. But really, how did you do it?"

Ichigo leaned back on the comfortable seat of the limousine and crossed his leg. "Let's just say I work like magic."

"Really," she huffed sarcastically. "Spill the beans."

"Like what she said to you, I gave him Grimmjow's picture. I told her that in order to meet him, she had to let you go first. She fell on the bait, promised she'd release you from detention, and voila! You know, I always have one everyday in my pocket in case of emergency. I even have Nelliel's here." Ichigo smirked evilly as he counted all the hidden pictures he had of his junior workers inside his secret pocket.

Rukia, alarmed, shrieked, "Ichigo! Don't you dare use Nell! I'm going to kill you myself!"

Ichigo put his hands up in defense. "I'll make sure to remember that, your highness."

Both entities looked up when they heard a shrill scream.

"Shit! I think he's going to kill her!"

~xXoOoXx~

After a much heated argument between Ichigo and Grimmjow, the trio had managed to reach the mansion without breaking each other's spinal cords.

Rukia sighed as she entered her room.

Now what?

Pulling the dreadful piece of paper from her backpack, she gained a new resolve. No matter the consequences would be, she had to persuade Ichigo to sign her waiver.

She found herself tiptoeing silently into his room. Standing in front of his door, she proceeded to knock on it gently.

"Come in," came his smooth reply.

She peeked on the slightly opened piece of wood and cleared her throat. She saw Ichigo sitting on his desk reading something. Probably a book or magazine.

"Do you need something, princess?" Ichigo looked up and showed her his sexy smile.

The resolve faltered a bit.

"Um, I need to talk to you about something."

Ichigo, looking interested now, abandoned the book he was holding to solely focus on her needs. "Come here and tell me."

Rukia did as she was told and stood with slightly trembling knees. Ugh, this was so like yesterday with her brother!

"Now, what is it?"

Rukia cleared her throat and showed him the waiver. Ichigo took it wordlessly and she waited as he read every single letter written in the white piece of paper.

"It seems the third year students are going in a camping trip this coming Thursday. I don't see the need why I have to know this," Ichigo said after a long second of uncomfortable silence.

"I…" Rukia gulped. "I want you to um, sign it."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You want me to sign it?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes."

"What if I tell you I don't want to?" Ichigo asked seriously as he turned his back to her and stared at the large window overlooking the vast gardens of the Kuchiki estate.

"Ichigo, please! I really want to join! I've never been in one before!"

Ichigo glanced back and furrowed his eyebrows. "That's the point, _Rukia_."

Rukia felt goose bumps ran down her spine. He rarely called her _that_ way.

"I'm merely trying to protect you. I'm sure your brother will not approve of this too," Ichigo spoke quietly as he played with the little speaker set inside his pants pocket. He had heard of the said camping earlier even before Rukia told him. After all, he had the speaker fixed by the technician last night.

"I promise I'll be careful!" Rukia vowed, hoping to soften him.

"I said no, and that's final." Ichigo weaved around and faced her, his eyes glowing bright amber as the moonlight illuminated his features perfectly. "And don't you dare ask Nell or any other servant to sign this," he hissed dangerously, holding the paper up and shoving it back into her hands.

Rukia felt tears prickled her eyes. "Please Ichigo! Please!"

"No," Ichigo said resolutely.

"Please…" Rukia croaked dryly, a single tear finally reaching down her chin.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"…Fine," Rukia said sniffing as she prepared to leave.

The butler, acting on instinct, shot his arm up and grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving. Staring into his eyes, Rukia found herself falling in their depths.

"Rukia…"

Rukia looked away, hiding her face with her hair. "I would love to come, Ichigo. I wanted to feel how it is like to have your friends with you in a tent, how it feels like to eat with them in front of a bonfire, how it feels like to… to… to just have them."

"Ruk—

She looked up smiling sadly, eyes dazed and glossy. "But if this is what you want, I'll follow." Hanging limply from his grasp, she let her arms fall on her sides as she stared up at him.

There was only silence in the room.

Amber looking through the soul of violet, and violet looking through the depths of amber.

"I'll let you," Ichigo spoke finally, breaking the loud silence. "In one condition though."

Rukia's eyes brightened immensely. She smiled happily and grinned. "You will? Thank you, Ichigo! You don't know how much this means to me! I'll do anything you want!"

Ichigo sighed, then voiced out the one condition that made Rukia's head spin like a swirling hurricane.

"_I have to come with you in the camp."_

* * *

><p><strong>[*unico hijo- only child who is male. (unica hija is for the female)]<strong>

**I'm actually not too satisfied with this chapter. *sulks***

**NEW IchiRuki developments will start in the next chapter (WEE~!). AAH! It's getting harder to write! We're finally getting there, people!**

**And why does Ichi keep on forgetting Isshin? **

**OK BEFORE YOU KILL ME… I'm telling you! This story has a lot of drama and suspense in-store. *sweat drops* (Uh) **

**So if you wanna know everything…**

**DUUUUUUUNNN!**

**REVIEW! Reviews are like mozzarella sticks I crave for when I pass by pizza shops. I need them! HAHA! Feedbacks make me want to write more chapters. :D **

**See ya' till then!**

**~Rui ^^**


End file.
